


royal days

by campanellaes



Series: shuaaaaaake [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...probably, 3rd Semester, Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hair Washing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P5R Spoilers, Slice of Life, alternating pov, deep talks at the bathhouse, im in hell, shuake Ultra Soft Edition, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellaes/pseuds/campanellaes
Summary: The aroma of coffee and curry spices still surrounds him like a warm embrace welcoming him home, the TV fills the room with comfortable background noise over the clatter of the dishwasher, and there's a familiar detective sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, the tiniest crease furrowing his brow as stares at his laptop screen, too deep in concentration to notice Ren's arrival. The whole scene sends him back to a certain fall evening that felt a lot like this one, even though things were... very different between them."Honey, I'm home," Ren mumbles without really thinking. They haven't seen each other since they parted ways that morning, so... it all makes sense, in a way.--or, a loose collection of incredibly indulgent slice-of-life scenes
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: shuaaaaaake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102925
Kudos: 35





	1. happy

**Author's Note:**

> I know its for the sake of pacing but its so funny to me that for the first week of 3rd semester you just talk to one person a day and then go straight to bed

Tokyo always felt so gray in the winter. The same tides of colorless people fill the streets, undeterred by the changing of the seasons, washed out by the hazy cold that settles in over the city. Even beneath the neon signs of Shibuya there's no escaping the sky, draped heavily over the tops of the skyscrapers, promising snow and an expensive heating bill and a gnawing sense of isolation. And for the past seventeen winters of Goro's life it's been this way, looking out at the world as the days get shorter and feeling more acutely the distance he always keeps.

But this time there's a strange, almost iridescent sheen at the edge of his vision that vanishes whenever he tries to focus on it, and the city gleams as if it's donned winter as its most elegant and fetching ensemble. The faceless passersby float blissfully past him beneath the blindingly blue sky, ghosts who seem to be in on some happy secret that he isn't privy to. He's alive, and no one looks his way.

It makes him all the more grateful to see Ren's familiar gray eyes as he approaches through the throng of commuters crowding the Shibuya underground. Ren with his steely eyes and insufferable smirk is the only thing Goro trusts to be real and sane in this living nightmare, not that he would ever admit it. Of greater concern is how adept he's grown at picking Ren out of a crowd despite how easily he blends in- it's the unassuming, yet self-assured way he carries himself, forged by a year that's put him literally through hell and back, that's as recognizable to Goro as his pretty face or his pretty voice.

"Hey." That voice cuts easily through the noise like a light in the darkness, its owner shoving his hands in his pockets as he stops in front of Goro. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

They start heading through the station towards the Inogami line corridor, pushing slowly through the latest deluge of commuters coming up the stairs from a different line. The train pulls into the station just as they arrive at the platform.

"This is the second time this has happened today," Goro remarks as they line up to get on. "It's a bit too convenient to be a coincidence."

"Think Maruki's controlling the trains too?" Ren looks at him sideways.

If Maruki is going to meddle with Tokyo's public transportation system now, he could at the very least stand to do something about the number of people packed into one train car, Goro thinks. He and Ren stand awkwardly close together, pressed on all sides by smiles so wide they make him sick to his stomach. Every time the train jostles slightly, his shoulder bumps into Ren's back and his heart lurches, until Ren shifts just so that they're touching and Goro almost loses his grip on the handrail.

He doesn't breathe again until they get off the train at Kichijoji. He never thought he would see this place again, least of all with Ren next to him, but out of all the things in this situation that he didn't account for he doesn't mind this one all that much.

They get a table at Miel et Crêpes and Ren collapses into his chair like he'd walked there from Shibuya. Goro treats himself to the most ridiculously expensive cake he can find on the menu, and Ren orders a single black coffee and rests his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

"So, I talked to Ann today," Ren starts, and then launches into a rambling, long-winded explanation that Goro only half-listens to. He takes off his gloves and pulls his laptop out of his briefcase as Ren tells him about what happened to Shiho, and digresses to how happy Futaba was to be with her mother the previous morning, and soon Goro finds that he's no longer paying attention to the cognitive psience paper on his screen as bitterness wells up in the back of his throat. These friends of Ren's- they don't deserve him, burying their heads in the sand and blithely going about their shiny new lives while he has to patiently carry the weight of their pasts on his shoulders and fight a megalomaniacal madman. But he loves them anyway, and it shows in the dark circles under his eyes and the way he slumps forward against the table, mumbling about how exhausting it's going to be to convince five more of his best friends that their happiness isn't real. Goro wonders vaguely why Ren is telling him all this when none of it really matters- he'll never be a part of their merry band of thieves, let alone a person they would ever consider a friend. Still, he can't help but imagine what it might feel like to be someone that Ren cherishes like that. He's not jealous. He's not.

His slice of cake and Ren's coffee arrive a minute later. The cake is a little too sweet and absolutely not worth the money he spent on it, but that's pretty much what he expected, anyway. Ren drags his chair over to Goro's side of the table to stare at the laptop screen, nursing his coffee.

"Find anything good?" he asks.

Goro angles the laptop towards him. "This is Maruki's paper on the role of cognitive psience in the interpretation and alteration of reality, published a little over a month ago. It seems that the changes of heart you triggered over the past year have become his most prominent case studies."

Ren suddenly leans in close to squint at the tiny print on the screen and Goro freezes in place. "Oh, this thing," he says contemplatively. "I remember he showed it to me on his last day at Shujin. How'd you find it?"

"I have my ways." Goro just googled "takuto maruki" and the paper was one of the first three results, but Ren doesn't need to know that. He keeps his eyes fixed on the screen. "Unfortunately, only the abstract is available for free, but I doubt we would find anything useful in the rest of it, anyway." Or anything more at all, period, considering that most of the search results after that are pretty much irrelevant. A barebones social media account with only his profile picture, a couple articles about his employment at Shujin following the incident with Kamoshida, his doctoral thesis in psychology... nothing to hint at his possible motivations.

"Hmm." Ren leans back to a respectable distance and sips his coffee. "So... we still don't know anything about new about him so far."

"Perhaps that would change if you tried doing some research of your own, since you apparently have an abundance of free time," Goro says loftily.

"I'm good, actually." Ren makes a face at him and steals a bite of cake, shoving it in his mouth with spiteful relish.

Goro tries to look literally anywhere else as Ren licks away a smudge of frosting, dragging his tongue slowly over his lips. He kicks Ren in the shins to distract himself. "Get your own."

"Ow! Hey, you weren't eating it," Ren protests around his mouthful of cake.

"It's too sweet for my tastes."

"Then here, try it with coffee," he insists, offering his cup, and for a second Goro just stares at it. What the hell does Ren think this is, a date or something? They're long past the point where they can pretend that that's what this is.

He takes the coffee. His skin tingles where their fingers brush together.

The strong bitterness cuts through the cloying sweetness of the cake (that he ate off the exact same fork that Ren had just put in his devilishly persuasive mouth) but otherwise the taste barely registers as he stares down Ren's expectant look. "It's not that great," he says automatically.

"More for me." The rest of the cake disappears in one bite.

The afternoon quickly dwindles into the early sunset of winter as they read through two more articles at a snail's pace. Ren is a terrible distraction, refusing to return to his side of the table and plaguing Goro with weird unreadable glances from his soft gray eyes and this infuriatingly close proximity in a place where neither of them can really do anything about it. As their Maruki intel remains both minimal and incredibly uninteresting and Ren's empty coffee cups start to pile up, they slowly pack up to leave. They end up wandering aimlessly through Kichijoji for a bit, watching the lights shimmer beneath the strange haze as they come on, until they both agree it's too cold to stay outside much longer.

"Jazz club?" Ren suggests.

Goro glances down the alleyway and then back at Ren- it's dark enough out that his eyes look almost black, some frighteningly familiar expression lurking in their depths. "I'd rather just go home. Fewer distractions there, and all." He turns away quickly, trying to suppress the memory of what had happened the last time he had... gotten distracted by those hopeful eyes in that alley.

"Hey, I helped!" Ren protests, catching up to walk beside him close enough for their elbows to bump together. He half expects a hand to slip quietly into his like it's the most natural thing in the world, to feel their fingers intertwine as they stroll together down the lane between shops and opening bars. He's definitely not disappointed when they walk a few paces and it doesn't happen.

"You ate all my cake," Goro points out. _And my spit, which you didn't seem to mind._

"I can make it up to you." He says it so seriously that Goro has to stop and stare at him incredulously- and then he has the fucking audacity to just wiggle his eyebrows instead of clarifying.

"Good _night_ , Ren." He huffs and turns on his heel, about to stomp off towards the station when a hand lands on his shoulder and his feet stop without his permission.

"Wait- wait, Goro, I was just kidding! Don't ditch me!" Ren, breathless with laughter, eyes dancing beneath the lights, swivels him around so that they're face to face. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop distracting you and actually help," he says, not looking the least bit sorry.

 _"Fine._ Come on then," Goro grits out, shoving Ren's hand off his shoulder before he can do something stupid like spontaneously combust from a completely innocuous touch. He absolutely ignores the way Ren lights up like the city around them and just keeps walking, staring straight ahead to his destination.

The train ride is thankfully relatively uneventful, and they get to Goro's apartment building just as dusk falls. They trudge up three flights of concrete stairs and down a narrow hallway, arriving at a door that looks exactly the same as all the others. He unlocks it and Ren squeezes inside eagerly, feeling around on the wall for the light switch until Goro sighs and kicks his shoes off to navigate through the darkness, turning on a floor lamp in the corner by his bed.

Ren goes to the switch on the wall and flicks it on and off a few times, to no effect. "What's with your lights?"

"They stopped working a long time ago. They made this awful buzzing noise, so I never bothered to fix them." 

"Hmm." Ren glances around at the dimly lit room- Goro's small studio apartment manages to look a little less depressing in the low light, dusty corners and shabby furniture softened by the shadows into something that almost resembles a homely atmosphere. He watches as Ren takes his shoes off and leaves his bag by the door, rakes a hand through his hair, takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes- he looks tired, as tired as Goro feels, the trials of the last few days weighing visibly on his face. Why is he even here? He should've just gone home. "You know, we don't really have to keep working. I kinda don't want to right now, anyway," he says in a quiet voice, putting his glasses back on his face.

"I wasn't going to." Fuck, wrong answer. Wrong answer. The research was supposed to be his excuse.

"Oh." 

They stand there awkwardly for a moment.

"Um... wanna watch a movie or something?" Ren scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. He's... looking away.

"I don't own any." This is starting to become unbearable and it's mostly his own fucking fault. Fuck.

Ren sighs. "No one owns movies anymore. Here, pass me your laptop and I'll find something online."

Goro reluctantly unlocks his laptop and hands it over, and they end up sitting on the floor under the lamp, leaning back against the wall. Ren logs into the streaming site with an email that looks suspiciously unlike the one that Goro knows he uses and selects a movie at the speed of sound, setting the laptop on the ground in front of them.

As the opening credits roll, the cold of the floor starts seeping into Goro's stiff legs and he can feel his neck starting to get sore from craning it at an awkward angle to see the tiny screen while still sitting a healthy arms length away from Ren. He should've bought a couch, even though he doesn't have the room for one. Or another stool so they could sit at his barren kitchen counter. Or he could just get over himself and they could sit on his bed instead of suffering on the floor.

He stays where he is.

Within the first ten minutes of the movie some guy kills a mafia boss by dropping a toilet on him from a balcony and Goro's stopped paying attention entirely, consumed by what must be the most intensely awkward night of his life. Between the unrealistic gunshot noises and dramatic yelling, he sneaks very surreptitious glances over at Ren, who looks a little more like he's about to fall asleep with each passing minute, and it's... endearing, frustratingly so. _Just like everything else about him_ , some traitorous part of Goro's brain supplies. He smothers it.

He could make Ren go home and rest- it would be the sensible thing to do, it would put both of them out of their misery- or he could just sit perfectly, impossibly still as Ren scoots over hesistantly to sit shoulder to shoulder with him. For one horrifyingly (embarrassingly) electric moment he thinks Ren's about to make good on that stupid eyebrow waggle from earlier, but he just leans his head on Goro's shoulder and closes his eyes. Oh. Oh god.

If Goro turns his head just a little bit, he could bury his face in Ren's thick, unruly hair, hair that he knows is unbelievably soft from the one time that he got to run his hands all through it and didn't stop thinking about it for a week straight. He could slide an arm around Ren's waist and pull him in close and warm to press against his side and finally, finally have him all to himself. What is he doing? What the hell is he waiting for? Once, he would've told himself- did tell himself- to just move on, to not lose sleep and sanity over it because it's all he's ever going to get, but he's so fucking tired of that. The actor was never supposed to become the act.

Ren mumbles something and blinks sleepily up at him, and he feels something in his chest do a flip. God, this is so unfair. _He's_ so unfair. "What did you say?" he asks.

"I said you seem really tense and I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Ren's tired voice makes him think of mornings, warm and quiet, waking up together in-

He doesn't need it. Which doesn't matter, because he'll never have it. "You're fine," he whispers back, not trusting his voice to hold out at this point. Ren, who's apparently made it his life goal to turn every part of Goro against himself, hums contentedly and settles back against him comfortably.

Time passes sort of strangely, after that, as exhaustion catches up with Goro and he flits in and out of consciousness. He opens his eyes and realizes he'd fallen asleep at some point with his head leaning on Ren's, who yawns and stretches like a cat, rubbing his eyes and peering out the window. "I think it's snowing," he says. "I should probably go home before it gets too bad." 

"You can stay here, if you'd like," Goro offers. "It'd be inconvenient if you got sick now." 

"You know, if you want me to stay, you can just say so." Ren's grin creeps over his face and he presses insanely close all of a sudden, ratcheting Goro's heartbeat up a hundred notches. 

"I... yes, fine," he manages, doing everything in his willpower not to look at Ren's stupid pretty mouth or think about how close together they are. God damn it.

Ren backs off a bit, still smug as all hell. "Are you gonna make me sleep on the floor?" 

Goro shuts his laptop and stands up stiffly, yanking a blanket off his bed and chucking it violently at Ren. It hits him in the head and he falls over laughing, and unfortunately it's the most utterly enchanting sound Goro has ever heard.

"Come on, Goro, please." He pulls the blanket off his face, grinning brightly enough to light up the room. "Or you can sleep on the floor with me, I don't mind."

"I hate you," Goro grumbles. His heart is thudding wildly in his chest and thank god the lighting is pretty bad so that Ren can't really see how red his face is- he really didn't think any of this through at all, did he, thanks to a certain enticing someone eroding away his last shred of good sense, rolling up off the floor in one fluid motion and closing the distance between them.

"Do you?" He feels Ren's soft, featherlight touch on his hands, dragging up slowly to the insides of his wrists, trailing sparks across his skin. Distantly he thinks _he's going to kiss me again_ as warm gray eyes as inescapable as the sky fill his vision and beckon him, promising clarity and irresistible heat and the grounding sense that he's home, nothing at all like the loneliness of the past seventeen winters that makes him want to shut out the rest of the world and drown himself in this intimacy he's never known before. And as he closes his eyes and leans in, three things occur to him.

The first thing: Ren doesn't seem to know that Goro is supposed to be dead. His existence is tied to this fabricated reality and when it's destroyed he'll disappear along with it.

The second: when the realization hits, it's going to break one or both of them.

The third: he really couldn't care less right now.

Goro pulls Ren with him onto his bed and they crash together violently in a way that they were always meant to like lightning to a rod, and he stops thinking about anything else but Ren pinning him to the mattress and kissing him like he needs it to live, hands tangled in his hair, Ren's knee between his thighs, shaky fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

The next morning he wakes at the same time as always to the thin, pale light of dawn filtering in through his curtains and a warm body curled into his side. He shifts drowsily beneath the covers, floating at the edge of consciousness, letting himself have just a minute longer as his memories of the previous night slot back into place and his body remembers all its pleasant aches and bruises. The day ahead holds nothing but more restless waiting, and though he's used to biding his time- has being doing it all his life- something about this particular deadline puts him on edge. He sighs and thinks of distractions of an indulgent nature that don't require leaving his bed, several better, more exciting ways to spend the next waking hours instead of pointlessly agonizing over- well, everything.

An arm curls over his chest and pulls him in closer. "Go back to sleep," Ren mumbles, his face pressed into Goro's shoulder. "It's way too early."

Goro closes his eyes and lets the warm timbre of the voice wash over him, lets it ache because he knows it can't last. Gently, he presses a kiss to Ren's forehead, brushing a lock of dark, silky hair behind his ear. "Don't worry," he murmurs. "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mitski voice* i will wash your hair at night and dry it off with care

The next day, it begins as it always does- with the warm glow of Leblanc against the cusp of the evening outside.

Ren stumbles in out of the chilly winter air and the door swings shut behind him with a cheerful jingle- and instantly he can feel that something is off. Maybe it's just the subtle way that something about the atmosphere in Leblanc has changed since the new year that's got him on edge, as everything else seems to be the same. The aroma of coffee and curry spices still surrounds him like a warm embrace welcoming him home, the TV fills the room with comfortable background noise over the clatter of the dishwasher, and there's a familiar detective sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, the tiniest crease furrowing his brow as stares at his laptop screen, too deep in concentration to notice Ren's arrival. The whole scene sends him back to a certain fall evening that felt a lot like this one, even though things were... very different between them.

"Honey, I'm home," Ren mumbles without really thinking. They haven't seen each other since they parted ways that morning, so... it all makes sense, in a way.

Goro finally looks up from his work, his face shifting through at least three different expressions before settling on his trademark weary annoyance that Ren is starting to suspect is just a front. "I'm not your-"

"Ren! You've made it back in one piece. Color me surprised." The voice carries all the way across the room with ease, from where Wakaba pokes her head out from her booth to where Ren's standing sort of awkwardly by the doorway, and he instantly realizes why something felt wrong as soon as he walked in. "Lucky for you, there's still some curry left. You should grab some before Mona comes home and eats it all!"

"Man, that guy can eat," Sojiro grumbles from somewhere- he walks out from the kitchen in the back, scratching the back of his neck. "Polished off the last batch like it was nothing."

"The evidence doesn't lie, Sojiro. My new recipe has the approval of the masses." 

"I'm, um. I think I'm good for now, thanks." Ren glances quickly between the two of them and considers slowly scooting back out the door. "Yeah, actually, I have some errands I still need to run, so..."

"Headed back out so soon? Jeez, you kids are non-stop these days." Sojiro shakes his head, sighing. "Well, if you happen to run into Futaba, could you tell her there's curry waiting? She's locked herself in her room since we got home a few hours ago and she won't come out. It's been months since she last-" he pauses for an odd, off-kilter second. "Huh. That's strange, I could've sworn that..."

"Already having problems with your memory, old man?" Wakaba's bright, boisterous laughter cuts through the air and before he knows it, Ren's done a 180 and burst out the door into the street.

God. What is he doing? He puts his face in his hands and feels his heart sink down onto the frozen concrete. Snowflakes drift down silently, collecting on the ground, on his jacket, in his hair. The bitingly cold air empties his head and he just stands there and breathes it in, letting the jumble of his thoughts clear out.

A few seconds later, the bell on the door jingles again and someone steps out of the cafe to stand next to him.

"Are you just going to stay out here and mope?" Goro says quietly.

"I'm not moping." Ren peeks out from between his fingers. "It doesn't weird you out at all? Seeing them like... that." 

"Not particularly. I never knew either of them, so I don't see why it should matter to me." At Ren's disbelieving look, Goro rolls his eyes. "Oh, come now. If you wanted some confession of regret, you're speaking to the wrong person."

"I know. I know. It's just, I went to talk to Futaba in Akihabara today, and she looked so happy to be with her mom, and..." Ren sighs, letting his arms drop to his sides. The heavy sorrow of the past few days loads his next words onto his tongue, and he lets exhaustion pull the trigger. "If I do this, aren't I basically just killing Wakaba all over again?"

Goro scoffs, like the answer should be obvious. "You can't kill someone who's already dead."

"She didn't look very dead to me," Ren points out.

"Need I remind you that none of this is real? Don't tell me that seeing all your friends living happily in this fake world is starting to get to you, too."

Are _you_ real? he almost wants to ask- but he doesn't, afraid that he already knows the answer. And maybe Goro isn't exactly a friend and he's not exactly living happily here- but he's _living_ , so. "Could it really be that bad?" Ren says quietly. "If she and Okumura are alive, then it wouldn't really be that much of a stretch to assume that you haven't killed anyone in this reality. You could live free of all that."

Goro narrows his eyes and his voice goes deadly soft. "Let me make one thing absolutely clear. I have no desire to live in a world where my choices mean nothing. In fact, I would much rather die."

A chill runs down Ren's spine.

"I accepted the consequences every time I pulled the trigger on one of my targets, and whether or not I regret it now has no bearing on the past. If you think that I would be happy to have my choices undone like they were just childish, trivial mistakes- like everything I went through to get there was nothing-" Goro stops, takes a deep breath. "I don't need your pity, Ren. I just need you to uphold your end of the deal."

But Ren wants to give him so much more than that. A second chance, a real one, to live life on his own terms. A place where he feels safe, people he can trust, unconditional companionship, warmth, love- Ren's pretty sure he's in love with Goro at this point, because he doesn't know what else this feeling could be, but it's absolutely not pity. He doesn't say any of that, just nods in what he hopes is a convincing way and wraps his arms around himself.

"Do you resent me?" Goro asks, his gaze level, expression revealing nothing. 

"I don't know if that's for me to decide. The others, they're the ones that-"

"I'm not asking the others. I'm asking you."

Ren closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath, remembers every other conversation where he's had to choose his words carefully. For this stupid, obviously loaded question, his basic options are: the truth- he knows the truth deep down, keeps it hidden away from his friends, and it isn't an option because he's too much of a coward to admit it out loud; and the lie- the lie is an easy way out and absolutely not an option because it's too plausible, and Goro would probably believe it without a second thought. Something in the middle, then, for the first deep cut of the night- _d_ _o you resent me, Amamiya Ren, friend, confidant, lover, bitter rival, attempted murder victim?_ He blinks open his eyes. "I should," he says, his voice coming out softer than he meant it to.

"But you don't. How generous of you." Goro looks away.

"You just wanted to hear me to say that I hate you."

"If you did, at least you'd be telling the truth." Goro's lips turn up in a bitterly triumphant smirk. "Or did you forget that I know you're a proficient liar now, too?"

God. Ren just heaves a heavy sigh from the bottom of his lungs, too tired to be having this conversation out in the cold. "I'm not lying to you. I don't enjoy stringing you along for fun. Okay?"

"...Alright. I suppose I have no choice but to take your word for it." Goro drops the smile and Ren sees the exhaustion slowly creeping back in. He glares at the light dusting of snow on the ground, shifting back and forth on his feet like he's not sure what to do. Altogether it's such an unusual look on him, imperfect and irreverent like an actual human being who's fed up with the world, and from the first moment days ago Ren had decided he could get used to this decidedly very real Goro who doesn't pull his punches over the whole proper, polished detective prince act.

Ren shuffles a little closer, and when Goro doesn't move away, he reaches out to take his hand. "Please believe me when I say I don't want to fight with you. I'm so tired of us hurting each other." He squeezes Goro's hand, and after a moment, pulls him into a hug.

He feels Goro stiffen, and then hug back way too tightly for someone supposedly so indestructible, so bent on the idea that Ren must hate him. Ren melts into the crushing embrace and turns his head to bury his face in soft brown hair, his breath hitching as feels lips pressing softly against the side of his neck. It _does things_ to him, this contact that's at once deeply comforting and absolutely electrifying- the warm scent filling his head, being pressed so tightly together that he can feel Goro's wild heartbeat thudding against his own chest, thoughts racing through his mind of the last time they were this close. They haven't talked about it. He knows they probably should, sooner rather than later, but Goro never seems to be in a talking mood and Ren doesn't want to make things weird so he just sort of lets it slide.

He kind of wants to drag Goro through the door and up the stairs to the attic, but that would require walking past Wakaba and Sojiro, so.

"I'm not going back in there," he murmurs against Goro's neck, feels him shiver in his arms. "Wanna come with me to the bathhouse? It'd be nice to relax for a bit."

Goro slowly releases his death grip and pulls back, his face flushed from more than just the cold air. He clears his throat, goes to say something- and then just nods and looks away like he's embarrassed.

"You're cute," Ren says, grinning, because he's right and it's true, and because he can just vocalize these thoughts whenever he wants, now.

Goro makes a brief, strangled noise like a spoon going through a garbage disposal. "Shut up," he hisses before Ren even starts laughing. "I changed my mind. You can go alone."

Ren grabs his hand before he can get away. "Come on, you already promised. You can't take it back."

"I did not," Goro grumbles, but they hold hands all the way to the bathhouse anyway.

\--

They get inside out of the cold and undress. Goro yanks his shirt off over his head with more force than necessary, following suit with the rest of his clothes. He stretches and Ren can't help staring at his back, shadows defining the soft curves that his hands remember, from the toned muscle of his upper back and the dip of his spine down to his slender waist. The last time Goro had his shirt off it had been too dark to see- and, well, Ren was distracted with other things at the time, but under this light he can see a myriad of old scars- reddish marks and thin white lines, plus a set of long claw marks from his shoulder to his hip that look like they could be from Maruki's palace two days ago. Strange, because wounds healed in the Metaverse rarely leave noticeable scars-

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I could've healed you, or given you something to help," Ren says. It's still his job as leader, even on their little team of two, though he's not fooling himself pretending that teamwork is all this is about.

Goro doesn't give him any reaction to go on. Doesn't even turn around to look at him, really. "Unlike you, I never had the luxury of being able to heal whenever I got injured. I've learned to deal with it over the years."

So it was out of pride, then. Ren sort of expected as much, but it still makes his heart ache when he thinks about how long Goro's had to fight on his own without anyone to watch his back for him, no one to pull him up onto his feet when he gets knocked down. "Yeah, but you're not alone in this anymore. You really don't have to keep doing this the hard way if you'd just let me help you."

"I'm fine. Don't bother," Goro tosses over his shoulder as he walks through the doorway into the bathing area. Ren shoves his things into a locker and hurries after him.

He gets there in time to see Goro sitting at a faucet, aggressively dumping water over his head. He just sits there for a second with his eyes squeezed shut, letting the water drip from his hair and run down his back, looking miserably exhausted and scrubbing his face with his hands. A few more seconds pass and he doesn't make much of a move to do anything else, curled in on himself as water drips onto the tile, echoing faintly in the strange quiet emptiness. Ren watches him and feels a pang of something tug at his chest- a deep sadness, or maybe the lingering fear that even now Goro is still slowly slipping away from him. That Goro somehow thinks he's completely unknowable unless he consciously lets it happen, as if his facade could fool Ren into thinking he really didn't care, as if he wasn't a thief himself, leaving a trail of evidence to his heart from every one of the nights they used to steal together.

All of that, slipping away like water down the drain.

"Let me wash your hair," Ren blurts out, before he can come to his senses and think better of it.

Goro blinks water out of his eyes and stares at him. "I think I can manage it myself, thank you," he says flatly.

"Just let me take care of you and I'll stop complaining about how self-sacrificial you are," Ren mutters, shuffling over to stand behind him, grabbing the bottle of shampoo off the shelf. Goro just gives him the most dubious side-eye ever.

Ren pours some shampoo into the palm of his hand and carefully, carefully starts working it into Goro's hair. His whole body stiffens at the touch but he doesn't protest and doesn't move away, just sits stock-still with his shoulders hunched. Ren fills a bucket with hot water- pours just enough of it to get the soap to lather, and the rest over Goro's tense shoulders. Gently, Ren massages Goro's scalp, feeling the tension slowly drain from his body until the curve of his back slumps against Ren's legs. It feels like something sacred, achingly tender and trusting- something Ren realizes he wouldn't mind doing every so often for the rest of his foreseeable future, just washing Goro's hair for him when he's tired and worn down. He can live without grandiose gestures and death-defying exploits, as long as he can keep having these quiet, intimate moments.

"Why are you doing this?" Goro asks quietly.

_Because I love you._ Ren has to bite the words back, swallow them down even though it would feel like the most natural thing in the world to just say it. "Because... I kept wishing that things could've been better for us. Like, you know, instead of being caught up in a huge conspiracy and trying to kill each other, we could've been doing... this." He gets another bucket of water to rinse out the soap, one more to make sure it's all gone. 

"You know it isn't that simple, Ren." Goro tilts his head back and blinks the water out of his eyes, dark and melancholy.

Ren grabs his towel and starts drying Goro's hair, gently squeezing the water out. "Then explain to me how I'm doing this right now, if it's not that simple," he says.

Goro falls silent. Ren glances around quickly and then drops a kiss on top of his head.

They finish washing up and get into the bath. Ren feels his entire sense of self dissolving into the hot water, the aches and pains of stress melting away into the ether and filling his head with a pleasant fog. Goro sits close enough for their shoulders to touch, his hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, sinking low enough for his chin to touch the water.

"You know," Goro says abruptly, breaking the silence, "I would at least understand if. If you just wanted to sleep with me and then wanted nothing more to do with me after that. But now- you've given me all this to contend with. Did you ever consider how the hell I'm supposed to feel?"

"A little happier, hopefully?" Ren says with a wry twist of his mouth.

"You want me to be happy?" Goro looks back at him with the most heartbreakingly bitter, disbelieving expression. 

"Well... yeah. I do." He pauses. "You know that I do genuinely like you, right?"

"Like me?" Goro snorts. "You hardly even know me."

"Then let me get to know you." Ren gently takes Goro's hand in his, under the water. It's surprisingly warm, but then again, so is everything else right now.

"You're ridiculous," Goro whispers. He looks down at their joined hands, the image distorted by the ripples on the surface of the water. "What is wrong with you? Most people wouldn't try to date their killers."

"Well, I'm not most people," Ren says.

"No, I suppose not," Goro murmurs. "And you've been that way for as long as I've known you. You never cease to be utterly confounding."

"Is that a compliment?"

Goro squeezes his hand. "If you want it to be."

Ren smirks. "Whatever happened to 'no'? You used to shoot me down whenever I'd say something hammy like that."

A small smile plays on Goro's lips. "I've since learned that when you've convinced yourself of something, it's near impossible to dissuade you. It's just to spare myself the time and energy."

"Uh huh." Ren can't help the grin that breaks out across his face. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you're flirting with me, or anything."

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand," Goro says, a little smug. Ren elbows him in the side gently- and gets elbowed back not quite so gently. Water sloshes over his face and he sputters, wiping it out of his eyes, and he looks over and sees Goro with his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

Abruptly, something heavy wells up in the back of his throat, intensely nostalgic and bittersweet. A lifetime of fucked up things has happened since the last time he saw Goro laugh like this- it must've been one of their last nights together at the jazz club, both of them trying to forget the end looming over them. How things have changed- and how they haven't at all, really.

"God," Ren says, trying not to sound too choked up, trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking. "I've missed you so damn much. You have no idea."

To his dismay, Goro's perplexed, almost contemptuous look returns. "You've been missing someone who isn't real. All I ever gave you were false pretenses. Don't tell me you actually believed any of that."

Ren sighs. He knows Goro isn't wrong- the detective prince was an act, sure, but that's not all there is to it. He mulls over his words. "I think that knowing someone goes both ways," he says eventually. "You can't truly know someone like this without letting yourself be known in return. And I think you did, at least a little bit, whether you meant to or not."

"So, because of this..." Goro says slowly, "you think you can say that you know me?"

"Well- maybe not completely. But I think that all that time we spent together must've at least meant _something_ to you. You didn't have to do all that if you just wanted to kill me."

Goro tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear and laughs, dry and humorless. "And I think you're delusional."

"You didn't have to kiss me, that last night we had in November," Ren says softly. "You could've told me no. But you didn't." 

For half a second Goro looks caught, but the expression disappears as quickly as it came, born from a lifetime of habit. He presses his lips together into a thin line, sardonic and cutting. "Perhaps it was just a momentary lapse in judgement," he says lightly.

"So then the past two days have just been one very long lapse in judgement, have they?" Ren prods at him. 

Goro just sighs and sinks down lower into the water until the ends of his hair are floating on the surface, arms wrapped around himself and staring moodily at nothing in particular. "Cut the shit and just get to the point," he says wearily.

"I just- I really think that there's something here, between us," Ren says quietly. "So... I dunno, maybe we could figure this out, or..." he trails off.

Goro doesn't say anything at first. The seconds tick by silently and Ren starts to panic, imagining what kind of scathing rejection he's about to receive- completely deserved for misreading mixed signals, for getting his hopes up, for his absolute stupidity in letting himself fall for someone he knew he could never really have. 

"I wouldn't try to make that decision now, if I were you," Goro eventually says to the water.

It's cryptic, but he can work with it. "And- why not?"

"Because nothing right now is certain. We're trying to fight against a madman with complete control over reality. I wasn't even here until a few days ago." Goro finally looks up, his eyes dark and his face glowing softly with the shifting, ethereal reflection of light off the water. "Things will change, Ren. It's better for us to keep our distance."

And Ren stares- under the intense weight of Goro's gaze, it feels like they're so much closer together. He sees the weariness, the resolve, the frustration that he tells himself not to mistake for longing. He wants to kiss the salt from Goro's cheeks, to brush the droplets of water from his eyelashes, wants to kiss his throat, his brow, his lips, to anoint his body with the balm of touch. Wants more than anything to keep him close like this, to wipe away the fear and sorrow lingering in the shadows on his face, to just fucking say something before it's too late again, because nothing is ever certain for either of them.

He takes a deep breath.

"Okay," he whispers. He reaches out and touches Goro's hair- the strands falling out of his ponytail are starting to dry, soft and wispy between his fingers. The warmth of Goro's cheek burning against Ren's palm, his lips soft when he brushes his thumb over them. The way his throat bobs as he swallows, the searching look in his eyes as he gazes right into Ren's, hesitance and barely concealed wonder. Ren glances around the empty bathhouse- he presses a chaste kiss to Goro's lips- he forgets how to breathe as Goro's mouth yields so readily to his and their tongues slip together, a pressing need beginning to ache within him- 

"Honestly, did you even hear a word of what I just said?" Goro's exasperated voice jolts Ren back into himself. "Quit staring at me and say something."

"Um." He blinks, fidgets with his hands in his lap, tries to clear his head and but he's suddenly overheating and all the air's been sucked out of the room and he can't stop thinking about- 

"Whatever. I'm getting out." Goro gets up and swings his legs over the side of the bath, standing up and making his way back to the dressing room.

Ren sits there for a second before his brain catches up and he scrambles out after Goro, his head still spinning. Thankfully, Goro's facing away from him- he grabs his towel from his locker and slaps it around his waist as fast as possible, hoping his face isn't as red as it feels. 

Cautiously, Ren clears his throat. "Stay with me tonight?"

"And break my back sleeping on a pile of crates in that drafty attic? I'd rather not." Goro doesn't even turn around, continuing to put on his clothes.

"Come on, it'll be a lot more bearable with me in it," Ren tries.

"Why not just come back to my apartment again? I have an actual mattress." Goro gives him a Look and Ren feels his stomach do an excited flip.

"But your apartment doesn't have coffee." More importantly, it's fifteen minutes away by train and Ren really doesn't want to wait that long when Leblanc is literally just across the street.

"Oh. Well, how could I say no to that, then?" Goro smirks, sly and devilish. "I hope you'll treat me to something delicious tonight, Ren."

\--

Ren makes a cup of coffee- an exceptionally delicious cup, he might add- and hurries upstairs to the attic while Goro gets comfortable in his usual seat at the bar. He flicks on the lights and goes over to his desk, rummaging through the drawers and coming up empty-handed. He tries the boxes on the shelves by the sofa where he keeps some extra infiltration supplies and things he bought from the tv shopping program that he never ended up using. He gathers a couple tubes of ointment in his hands and turns to go back downstairs.

"Whatcha looking for?" Morgana's strange human voice drifts over from the couch, making Ren jump and drop his things on the floor.

Fuck. He completely forgot about Morgana.

"Nothing," Ren manages to say, picking up the tubes and shoving them into his pockets, racking his brain for a way to get Morgana out. But despite all the good excuses he comes up with- Ann needs help carrying her shopping bags, or there's a limited time all-you-can-eat deal at the sushi place in Ginza- he can't bear to just lock the door on Morgana and force him to find someplace else to sleep with no warning. 

"Did you try the curry Wakaba made? There's still some left over." Morgana's voice cuts into his thoughts.

"Uh, no. I think I'll pass this time." 

"I call dibs on the rest, then!" Abruptly, Morgana hops off the sofa and pads down the stairs, and Ren follows more slowly behind.

"Oh hey, Akechi. I didn't know you were here." Morgana stands in the middle of Leblanc, waving good-naturedly at him. "You guys are really spending a lot of time together lately, huh? Did you end up talking things out?"

Very slowly, Goro turns to stare at Ren, raising a very suspicious eyebrow.

Ren's mind races. Does Morgana even remember that conversation from way back in November? Is that what he's referring to or is this a completely innocent line of questioning?

"Oh, we're just, you know. Hanging out," he says lamely.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess everything worked out just fine. Though, uh, I don't know why I ever thought there might be a problem." Morgana smiles amicably at them. "Either way, I'm happy for you two."

"Um. Thanks?" Ren says, uncertain. He tries to ignore Goro's glare burning holes into the side of his head.

"Well, I won't get in your way. See ya guys later." And with that, Morgana disappears out the door.

Ren lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that was easier than I expected."

"You forgot about the fact that he lives in your room?!" Goro hisses. 

Ren holds up his hands, trying to placate him. "He left. It's fine."

"He's going to come back, you idiot. Do you ever think _anything_ through?"

"It's fine! Everything's fine." Ren grabs his keys and hurries to lock the front door of Leblanc. "He can crash on Sojiro's couch or something." He flicks the main lights off and suddenly the atmosphere turns languorous and smoky, reminiscent of the jazz club, with only the barlights on to cast dramatic, honeyed light over an extremely unimpressed Goro. Ren spins around and slides back to the counter, throwing deep, elongated shadows across the room, his eyes fixed on his target. "Now..."

"Now?" Goro narrows his eyes and meets Ren's gaze with his own, darkly amused and calculating like he's sizing him up, and suddenly the tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a dagger. 

"Take off your shirt." He slides his hands into his pockets.

"Oh? And why exactly should I do as you say, again?" Goro challenges, smirking. Ren knows it's just to rile him up, but god is it starting to work already. Anticipation curls in low in his stomach, heightened by his weirdly effective mood lighting, making him light-headed and a little on edge.

He very tactically sidles up close to Goro, leaning his elbows on the counter and looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Let's just say I'm thinking of some ulterior motives," he murmurs, his voice low, ramping up his charm as high as it will go.

"You think you can win me over that easily?" Goro says flatly. He picks up his coffee and takes a sip, not sparing Ren a single glance. Oh, so it's like that.

"Yeah. I still remember how to play this game, you know," Ren teases, pressing even closer, close enough to hear Goro's breath hitch and feel him go very still. He's starting to feel affected too, his own heart thudding in his chest loudly enough to give him away, but he swallows down the temptation to just take the lead and waits for Goro to make his next move. 

"It's no fun just letting you win," Goro replies dryly, but he's already shrugging off his coat and scarf and hanging them neatly on the back of his barstool, turning in his seat to face Ren. A thrill races down Ren's spine. He's absolutely still got it.

Emboldened by the atmosphere and the darkness pooling around them, he reaches up and catches Goro's hands before he gets past the top button on his shirt, gently pulling his fingers away. "How are your hands so cold? You literally just took a hot bath," Ren mutters, shifting closer, close enough to see the deep red glow in Goro's eyes from the lights overhead. He looks unfairly divine like this, planes of light and shadow playing off the angles of his face and sharply accentuating his beauty.

Goro wets his lips with his tongue, glances away. "Bad circulation, I suppose."

Ren slowly fumbles with the buttons one by one, willing his stupid hands to be steady. The air is thick with silence and a tension that threatens to knock the breath out of his lungs, a sensation that wasn't even remotely present the first time they did this. Going slow like this is so much better, so much more deliciously maddening than rushing through it- he feels the rise and fall of Goro's chest coming more rapidly, his quiet, shallow breaths warm on Ren's face, his gaze flitting around to the shadowy corners of the room.

He finishes with the last button and reaches up, gently slides the shirt off Goro's shoulders, letting it fall onto the seat behind him. He finally looks up at Ren, his eyes dark and wanting against the pink tinge of his cheeks, his lips slightly parted, and Ren's last shred of self-restraint slips away.

They collide and it's so utterly electric, mouths fitting together like they were made for each other. Goro yanks Ren's hips closer by his belt loops and he gasps, and Goro responds with a murmur and corrals him between his legs, pulling their hips together tightly. Ren lets his hands roam from Goro's bare shoulders down over his chest, drawing a shiver and a delightful noise from deep within him, and they press harder into each other in an overwhelming, dam-breaking surge of desperation.

Breathless, they pull away, and Ren comes back to himself a little and slowly opens his eyes. The intense, intoxicating heat of Goro's half-lidded stare bores into him, reigniting the hunger deep in his gut and sending lightning arcing across his skin everywhere they touch. He wants Goro to keep looking at him like this forever, lethal and sharp and all the more addicting for it, inescapable as he grabs the lapels of Ren's coat and pulls him back in.

They kiss again, a little softer this time, a little deeper. Ren runs his hands through Goro's soft hair and musses it all up, trails his fingers over the lines of his jaw and his collarbones, hears his breath snag in his throat like he's on the verge of losing control. Something warm bubbles up within Ren, a sudden swell of deep affection and joy, and then he's smiling too much to kiss properly and they have to break apart again.

"What's so funny?" Goro complains, his voice rough and his face flushed red, still the most incomprehensibly beautiful thing Ren has ever seen.

"It's just-" Ren's laugh comes out in a low rumble, and he clears his throat. "We're like, the only two sane people left in the world. And- this is what we're doing."

Goro swats him lightly in the stomach. "You started it."

"You don't mind, do you?" he whispers. He presses another kiss to Goro's mouth, warm and sweet, feels him press back softly. He rests their foreheads together and closes his eyes, his hands rubbing slow circles on Goro's back. 

For a while, neither of them say anything.

"Goro?" Ren opens his eyes, concerned.

"I-" Goro visibly deflates a little. "No, I don't mind." His expression is unreadable again, head ducked to hide his eyes in shadow. "Just- don't make me regret this."

"You won't." With great effort, Ren pulls himself away and walks around to the other side of the chair to stand behind Goro, reaching into his pocket. "No, stay there. Stop turning, I need to see your back."

He huffs. "Fine, but what are you doing?"

Ren pops the cap on his ointment tube and squeezes a blob onto his fingertips. The strong smell permeates the air as he rubs it into the jagged scar tissue of Goro's most recent injury, running almost the entire length of his back, feeling the muscles tighten under his touch. It's perhaps a little hypocritical that he had let this happen to Goro- but to be fair, the last shadow Maruki summoned had roughed up both of them pretty badly, and there hadn't been much time to react.

"I wasn't lying about ulterior motives, you know," he says. "I know this shit hurts for days afterwards, even if you're not technically injured anymore." The sharp, medicinal scent abruptly takes him back in time- he bought this tube of medicine so long ago, in... was it April of last year? Yeah, when the Phantom Thieves were only a team of four, trying to take down Kamoshida with limited resources, not always enough healing supplies to go around or to heal fully before they left- the phantom ache of Metaverse wounds lingering annoyingly long until he found a cheap balm that could allieviate it. For a brief moment he wonders if things would've turned out any different if Goro had joined them right at the start, when their souls burned with a raw desire to enact justice and to take revenge with their newfound powers- the same way Goro must've once felt, when he first awakened- he puts it out of his mind because there's no use wondering now, the scars beneath his fingertips the evidence of an unabiding strength, a life eked out in solitude.

Eventually, Goro heaves a heavy sigh, turning his head to look back at Ren. "Is this your way of saying I was wrong to assume that you didn't understand?"

"What? No." Ren pauses to look at him. "I mean, I do understand, it's just- in what world is taking care of somebody seen as a 'gotcha' moment?"

"I thought your ulterior motive was going to be much more interesting and have much less to do with your savior complex," Goro sniffs.

He's dodging the question, but Ren decides to let it go. "For the last time, I don't have a savior complex," he says tiredly, finishing up the ointment and wiping his fingers on Goro's shoulders. "I'm just doing this because I'm _deeply_ in love with you." Ha ha, oh god, that's not so far from the truth.

Goro snorts and turns away again. "Like hell you are." 

"Okay, then I'm not." He grabs Goro's shirt off the chair and tosses it at the back of his head. "Put this back on." 

"You're not going to argue this time that you're, oh, being genuine now, and you'd like me to take it seriously?" Goro swivels around to watch Ren as he walks away, his voice cutting through the air between them mockingly.

Ren stops at the foot of the stairs without turning around. "Not when you're just trying to argue with me for the sake of arguing. I have my limits." He suddenly feels like he's either about to snap or break down, and he puts a hand on the railing to try and steady himself.

"So you think you're too good for me, is that it? I'm just some poor, broken soul for you to fix up in your spare time so you can feel less guilty about-"

"Shut up," Ren mutters. He stomps up the stairs before he can lose it and say something he'll immediately regret.

He drags himself up into the pitch-dark attic and across the floor, kicking off his shoes and tossing his coat onto the sofa, collapsing face down into his stupid uncomfortable pile-of-crates bed. A new wave of exhaustion crashes over his head, battering him into the sea of the last few days as the sound of light footsteps echoes up from the stairwell, growing closer. They pause at the top of the steps, continue softly into the room, and come to a stop before they reach the bed.

A brief, awkward silence settles over them.

"You'll have to lock the front door after I leave," Goro voice floats curtly from the darkness. "Wouldn't want a _murderer_ to sneak in while you're asleep."

Ren groans. "You are so fucking ambivalent, Goro," he mumbles into his pillow. 

Goro doesn't say anything.

"I get it, you don't want to talk about it," Ren continues. "Whatever. We don't have to talk about it, then." He reaches for Goro's hand, faintly outlined by the light from the window, but he's just barely too far away to touch.

Another beat of silence.

He hears Goro take in a deep breath, feels their fingers brush together and then intertwine. Curious, Ren sits up on the edge of his bed, watching with rapt attention as Goro walks closer into the beam of moonlight, his expression holding something strangely wistful and conflicted. He's wearing his shirt again, the collar and sleeves rumpled and all of the buttons left open, revealing a dark sliver of the shadows defining his chest and collar bones. Leave it to him to look more enticing half-dressed than completely shirtless, Ren thinks, and then his brain abruptly stops working as Goro lifts his knee onto the bed to slip between Ren's legs, looming close over him, cupping his jaw with his other hand. Ren buries his face in the crook of Goro's neck and drinks in his scent until he's lightheaded, opens his mouth and bites down gently on the soft skin there. He hears a quiet gasp, feels the hand slide to the back of his head, and he wraps an arm around Goro's waist and bites harder until the gasp turns into a soft, choked sound that ignites his nerves and kicks his heart into high gear.

Goro pulls away a little, his eyes gleaming darkly in the low light, breathing hard. "I'm never going to forgive you for doing this to me," he murmurs, his voice trembling just barely perceptibly at the end.

Ren's brain struggles to catch up. "Doing... what?" 

Goro doesn't answer, just stares at him mournfully in the dark like a ghost, holding himself taut like he's waiting for something, his hand in Ren's shaking slightly.

"Come here," Ren whispers, scooting backwards on his bed until his back hits the wall, pulling Goro into his lap, resting a hand on the small of his back. Their edges bleed and blur together in the comforting darkness, harder to tell where one of them ends and the other begins, finally nothing more to separate them. "We'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

"Really?" Goro lets out a huff of laughter. "You," he growls, the word so insanely loaded with frustration, desire, loathing- "you are _so_..."

"Really," Ren breathes. He runs a hand through Goro's unbelievably soft hair, now mostly dry and falling out of its ponytail, hears him exhale quietly. "Stay with me. Let me know you, let me take care of you. We'll be just fine."

"Liar," Goro whispers back, against his mouth.

But he stays anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just started my fourth (4th) playthrough of p5r someone help me


End file.
